


Pro-choice

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mpreg, А давно ли вы читали про криминальные аборты в фиках?, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Та сцена в "Цветах жизни", где Кейт разбирается с тараканами Джона.</p><p>Предупреждения: обсуждение домашнего насилия и подпольных абортов (для читавших Hellblazer — ничего нового)</p><p>Бета - Эгра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro-choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Цветы жизни для Штормового Дозора](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808213) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



Постепенно из лазарета ушли все, даже Джек. И только Кейт Спенсер сидела на стуле так, словно никуда вообще не торопилась.  
Константин раздражённо посмотрел на неё:  
— Чего тебе, Спенсер? Сигареты ты у меня уже отобрала.  
Она моргнула (по ходу, отключаясь от того, чем занималась в голове) и после этого сказала:  
— Поговорить хочу. Тебя послушать, если точнее.  
— Что вдруг? Обычно ты ждёшь не дождёшься, когда ж я заткнусь.  
Инженер вздохнула, даже как-то не демонстративно, потом встала и подошла ближе.  
— Ну, — сказала она, — у тебя уникальный шанс — в этот раз затыкать не буду. Рассказывай давай, что ты так психуешь.  
— На тему?  
Она закатила глаза:  
— На тему абортов, Константин. Сначала я подумала, что тебе пролайферы мозг проели, но тут, похоже, личное. Рассказывай, мне интересно, что именно личное может быть в этом вопросе у мужчины.  
— Вот зачем тебе, а? — проворчал он, но больше для проформы.  
— Затем, что ты катаешь истерики и пытаешься мне угрожать? Нет, я-то потерплю несколько месяцев, прежде чем тебе лицо начистить, но, зная тебя, ты же ещё что-то выкинуть можешь. А я отвечаю за всё, что происходит на Корабле.  
Они встретились глазами, и Константин взгляда не отвёл, но через некоторое время пожал плечами и неохотно сказал:  
— Окей. Это из-за матери, вообще-то. Был у меня как-то опыт, гм, сопереживания. Между Шерил и мной она беременела ещё один раз. Но на середине процесса папаша решил, что ещё ребёнка им не потянуть, ну и свозил её, блять. Не в клинику, само собой. На свидание с вешалкой.  
Кейт Спенсер передёрнуло.  
— Удивляюсь, что она выжила, — нейтрально заметила она.  
— Я тоже. Ну а потом она всё-таки забеременела мной с братом. И так всё было весело, а этот мудак её ещё избил. Ну и я говорил, что в родах она умерла. Так что уж извини, что я психую, но как-то с того аборта всё и началось.  
Спенсер снова вздохнула, тщательно, судя по лицу, подбирая слова.  
— Константин, — сказала она. — Я тебя сейчас не буду песочить на тему каши в голове, хотя, конечно, приравнять подпольный аборт к легальному… Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах я бы не предложила тебе …вешалку. Мне очень жаль, что так случилось с твоей матерью, но ты и сам должен понимать, что по твоей же истории убили её роды, а не аборт. Ну и папаше твоему тоже спасибо, он у тебя и правда был мудак.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Угу. Так вот, ты не думай, что если демоническая кровь тебе помогла на начальном этапе, то и дальше у тебя всё будет безоблачно. Судя по тому, что Тацу говорит, кесарево у тебя будет очень рискованное, а над ребёнком она вообще готовится трястись, потому что осложнения непредсказуемы. Так что, да, если б это было возможно, то, может, аборт для тебя был бы и лучше. Как, может, он бы был лучше и для твоей матери, когда она тебя носила, и извини, если у тебя сейчас от этой фразы немного экзистенциального ужаса случилось.  
— Да я и так знаю, что ты меня любишь, — хмыкнул он.  
— Ещё как. Так вот, хочешь сделать что-то полезное — поищи, как себе роды облегчить, а пролайферские лекции на широкую публику засунь куда-нибудь поглубже. Мы как-нибудь без них обойдёмся.  
— Эй, — возмутился маг, — я же даже не это имел в виду, я только про себя и говорил!..  
— Извини, но вот этот момент ты как-то слегка забыл уточнить, — Кейт Спенсер повернулась к выходу. — Тацу пошла советоваться на тему курса витаминов для тебя, будь так добр, не устраивай ей сцен на тему того, как ты их пить не будешь и питаться нормально тоже не хочешь.  
— Окей, не буду, — даже без сарказма ответил Константин.  
— Первые пять минут постараешься, в смысле, — кивнула Инженер, уже стоя в дверях. — Ну хоть что-то. Понадобится что — зови. Джека, естественно, а не меня. А я пойду работать.


End file.
